shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Cho Kobayashi
Appearence Cho is a shy well mannered young pirate with short blue hair. She is well know for wearing a sailor/uniform like outfit she probably gets this from her parents who are marines. She has a small bust which results in the others dressing her in childrens clothes from time to time. She wears white knee length socks and cute blue shoes. She wears a Sailor hat or bow depending on the weather on the day when they are sailing. Personality Cho has a childlike personality and a huge obsession with candy going as far to beat anyone who takes even one piece away from her. Although there are times when she is soft and gentle like a flower and is know to look graceful when she is fighting causing enemies to be in awe when she is attacking them. She is known only to be scary when an enemy talks about her small bust and childlike personality then she ensures they get a good beating. When the crew hits stormy weather she becomes cool headed and tells them what to do while at the same time trying to convince the captain thunder is not scary. She can sometimes panic if the weather is really bad in which she throws kicks and punches at fellow crewmembers while shouting "Wahhh you guys help me!" Has a habit of leaving her stuff around the ship then blaming Gekkou. Relationships Crew She is very close with her captain due to the fact Amethyst told her she believed she would make a fantastic navigator regardless if she was a pirate or a marine. She gets along greatly with the other crewmembers. Although sometimes she is accused of having a crush on the Amethyst because she looks up to her. Marines Cho relationship with the marines is a little rocky considering her parents are marines they are not very well known but she is a little scared that if she meets her parents on sea they will disown her. Although Amethyst said "If any of you guys meets your fmaily on sea we will not attack unless they attack and even then the damage must be little" Pirates Cho does not have a lot of respect for other pirate captains believing Amethyst to be the strongest despite everything the government and newspapers say. She only shows respect for other crews if Amethyst does and even then is a little cheeky to them. Regular people Cho shows a lot of respect to the normal folk in their everyday life until they start to treat her crewmembers disrespect and have a go at them. History Cho was born to two marines in a small town on Forest island her mother taught her about navigation and how it works when she was younger and told her she must become a marine navigator no matter what. To cho this was a death sentence they just handed her as she heard tales of the Gold pirates sailing to the new world and seeing islands and sights people have never seen before. To her this was what she wanted being a marine would restrict her so in order for her to become a pirate she must be strong so started to learn Capoeira from a local dojo in her town. When she met Amethyst when she was 15 she decided to join her and told her parents she was off to become a great navigator to pirates because this was to reach her dream. Her parents were angry and chased her in order to make her change her mind but was able to outrun them and join the Moonwolf pirates. Abilities Cho has mastered Capoeira a Brazilian martial arts technique and has exceptional skills in predicting the weather and navigating the ship though extremely bad weather. Fighting styles Capoeira Capoeira is a style that combines the gracefulness of dance with martial arts. She is able to avoid nearly every attack that comes her way while dealing a huge amount of damage to the vital points and kicking them in the face. She also has some powerful punches which can deal heavy damage if hit with one at full power. She is able to time her defence and attacks quite well with different enemies. Physical Attributes Strength Cho's strength is nearly at the same level as Amethyst's but she has a long way to go in terms of skills. She wants to fight and beat a brown bear one day to prove to herself she can get stronger. Speed Cho is rather quick on her feet and can dodge nearly every single attack thrown at her and also dodge bullets quite well without haki. Agility Cho is one of the two members with the best agility the other member is Ronin the swordsman they can both run through a storm of bullets and come out unharmed. Endurance Cho's endurance is low considering she mainly dodges attacks due to this she is protected quite a lot during fights by her crewmembers she hates this fact and feels weak and is undergoing training to get stronger as we speak. Senses and Instinct Cho is able to hear bullets coming her way by listening to the sound of the wind and then deciding what way she needs to dodge some mistake this for haki despite the fact she wants to prove haki is not that important. She also has the somewhat silly sense to be able to know exactly where candy is. Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Female Category:Pirate Category:Navigator Category:saistudent